Entre o Equilibrio e a Realeza
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Entre o Equilibrio e a Realeza Os dozes trolls estão mortos, mal sabia que teria a oportunidade de viver mais uma vez. Desta vez conseguiram completar Sburb? E se Lord English ainda não está morto e querer vingança?
1. Chapter 1

A vitória dos garotos em completar o jogo Sburb, algo extraordinário, afinal nenhuma raça conseguiu tal façanha. John, Rose, Dave e Jade foram os vitoriosos e como recompensa eles podem criar seu próprio universo sendo deuses no mesmo. Muitos preparativos, planejamentos e ideias os quatros terão, afinal agora tem a eternidade toda. Uma vitória digna para engradecer a humanidade, porem teve um alto preço: a morte dos 12 trolls.

Mas o que vem a ser troll? São criaturas semelhantes a humanos, porém com suas particularidades. Pele cinza, sangue de diversas cores (dependendo da 'nobreza' do ser), chifres de mais variados formatos, globo oculares amarelos com variedades de íris tanto cor como formato, a capacidade de se reproduzir até com o mesmo sexo (apesar de precisarem de mais duas criaturas para isso), cabelos negros em sua maioria e diferenças anatômicas nítidas entre machos e fêmea (semelhante a de humanos).

Aparência muito diferente quando se refere o nome 'troll', afinal em RPGs medievais e mitologia humana, os trolls são criaturas asquerosas, gigantes e até irracionais. Monstros terríveis que matam sem pensar. Só que esses trolls podem se assemelhar a aparência de demônios, apesar de sua natureza serem completamente diferente. Ou quase.

Os dozes trolls da dimensão beta que ajudaram as crianças a zeragem o jogo. Cada um representando os dozes signos do zodíaco. Infelizmente mortos. O destino da alma de um troll é certa vai para o mundo dos sonhos. Vagando como fantasma e tendo a oportunidade de interagirem com o mundo dos vivos só através de sonhos. Se ninguém os ressuscitar ou retornar no tempo impedindo as mortes dos trolls não existe maneiras de retornar para o mundo dos vivos. Ou pelo menos não existia.

O troll que representa o signo de Aquário, Eridan Ampora, de alguma forma conseguiu arrumar uma forma para ressuscitar. Sua classe, Príncipe da Esperança, permite manipular o sentimento da esperança chegando ao ponto de destruir o mesmo nas vitimas. Porem seu efeito colateral que pode prejudicar tanto o manipulador como as pessoas em volta.

Quatros anos morto levou Eridan para amadurecer e principalmente dominar seus poderes de sua classe. Com controle total do sentimento da esperança, passou manipular ele mesmo para ter motivação para encontrar algo que o ressuscite. A resposta está justamente no jogo Sburb, aonde existe uma regra para aqueles quem ajudaram os ganhadores pode ter o direito de de rejogar em um nível mais fácil ou irem para o universo criado pelos ganhadores. Em caso de perdas para os participantes como danos físicos e mentais tanto temporário como permanente e até morte, o jogo permite cobrir as perdas, ou seja, além de terem todos os ferimentos curados mesmo se forem mutilações sejam curados e principalmente o direito de ter suas vidas de voltas.

Eridan clama pelo direito a vida. E assim acontece. Logo cria seu corpo masculino, altura média, um físico de uma pessoa em forma, mas que não destaca muito de alguém atlético, guelras nas suas bochechas (ele é um troll com habilidades aquáticas), chifres tortos como raios semelhantes a bizarras antenas na cabeça (os padrões das cores dos chifres dos trolls são três tonalidades diferentes de laranja, sendo o mais escuro na base e mais claro na ponta), sangue roxo, olhos globo ocular amarelo com a íris negra (também padrão para os trolls no normal), cabelos negros espetados com uma mecha roxa que da uma impressão de raio e uma idade aparente de 17 anos (quando morreu tinha 13 anos) ou 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps (medida que os trolls usam para medir o tempo equivalente a anos para os humanos).

Surpreendente que está com uma roupa semelhante que foi morto. Calça listrada com azul e preto, blusa preta com uma estampa do signo de aquário roxa, um cachecol listado com duas tonalidades de azul (uma clara e outra escura), tênis azul sendo roxo nos lados e cadarços brancos, capa roxa e óculos.

Respirou lentamente para se acostumar com o ar dos pulmões novamente. É com está vivo. Ele reivindicou o direito a vida só para ele. O motivo primeiro era para testar e si mesmo e pelo seu próprio ego, afinal queria ser o primeiro a ser ressuscitado. Agora cabe a decisão de fazer o mesmo com os outros trolls.

Tem alguns trolls que nem faz a mínima questão de ver novamente outros sente muita saudade, apesar de imaginar que não será correspondido, mesmo com toda esperança do universo. Porem precisa de todos os 11 trolls, afinal não tem condições de zerar o jogo sozinho ou descobrir como ir ao universo dos humanos.

De imediato clama pelo retorno da vida dos outros trolls.

Aradia Megido é uma troll fêmea representante do signo de áries. Cabelos longos rebeldes que chegam altura do quadril, chifres de carneiro, um corpo de uma mulher curvas modestas, altura média, lábios com batom vermelho e sangue vermelho vinho. Está usando uma saia longa, camisa com o símbolo do seu signo e tênis. A roupa é toda preta. Pela impressão de roupas e estilo de cabelo dá uma impressão que é uma imagem ofensiva das crentes tradicionais já que possui uma imagem 'demoníaca', apesar de que é uma aparência comum para os trolls femininos.

Tavros Nitram é macho do signo de touro. Cabelos curtos estilo moicano curto, longos chifres semelhante de um touro, grossas sobrancelhas, uma arcaria dentaria semelhante de vampiro (apesar de ter dentes bem mais grossos), altura média, físico magro, asas cinza (é um troll do tipo alado) e sangue marrom. Assim como Aradia, Tavros usa uma roupa completamente negra com calça jeans, jaqueta e camisa cujo símbolo do signo touro é estampado pela cor marrom.

Sollux Captor é macho do signo de gêmeos. Cabelos curtos rebeldes chegando altura dos ombros meio arrepiados, presas semelhantes de Tavros (diferenciando que Sollux tem um par de presa exposto a mais sendo menores que os principais), altura média, físico magro atlético, um dos poucos trolls que tem cores de olhos diferentes sendo vermelho de um e azul de outro, tem dois pares de chifres pequenos (sendo que ficam mais em cima são poucos menores e finos). Está usando tênis (sendo que o pé esquerdo é branco e o direito é preto), calça cinza, camisa preta com o símbolo de gêmeos em amarelo e óculos escuros sendo que uma lente vermelha e outra azul.

Karkat Vantas é macho do signo de câncer. Estatura baixa, cabelos rebeldes, porte físico atlético, dentes afiados superiores que saem da boca parecendo pouco afiados, chifres pequenos pouco curvado, tem um olhar cansado parecendo que está doente (uma ironia do nome do seu signo, apesar de não ser doente) e sangue da cor humana (considerado o sangue mutante para sua raça). Está usando, tênis vermelho, maquiagem no rosto cinza para esconder as reações naturais (afinal um troll cora de acordo com a corpo do sangue), calça cinca folgada e camisa preta justa com câncer estampado na camisa na cor cinza (o padrão é deixar a logo da camisa com a mesma cor do sangue, mas Karkat preferiu deixar no anonimato).

Nepeta Leijon é uma fêmea do signo de leão. Cabelos curtos até altura do ombro, altura baixa (mesma altura de Karkat), chifres que são impressão que é orelhas felinas, olhos semelhante a gato assim como as presas, expressão facial juvenil parecendo que ela é mais nova que os outros (mesmo tendo a mesma idade), corpo com curvas modestas (talvez se tivesse menos curvas daria impressão de ser uma Lolita) e sangue verde. Está usando calça folgada cinza, sapatos azuis, camisa preta com o símbolo do leão em verde, sobretudo verde e chapéu peruano azul que tem a perfuração para os chifres.

Kanaya Maryam é uma fêmea do signo de virgem. Cabelos curtos, alta, magra (corpo invejável para modelos), lábios carnudos, dentes semelhantes a vampiros, chifres curtos semelhante de demônio, porem no lado esquerdo parece um arpão curvado e sangue verde jade. Está usando uma saia longa em 'V' na perna esquerda, camisa preta com o virgem de cor verde jade e sapatos de salto alto.

Terezi Pyrope é uma fêmea do signo de libra. cabelos que cobre um terço das costas, altura média, curvas nem tanto fartas, mas também não pouca (tendo um verdadeiro equilíbrio), chifres pequenos, mas todos do mesmo tamanho e medida e seu sangue é verde azulado. Está usando sapatos vermelhos, calça preta e camisa preta sendo que tem o signo de libra estampado em verde azulado, óculos vermelho e bengala.

Equius Zahhak é um macho do signo de Sagitário. De todos os trolls é o mais alto, cheio de músculos, cabelo liso grande, dentes quebrados, seus chifres parecem setas sendo que o lado direito está quebrado. Está usando bermuda preto fosco, camiseta regata negro tendo Sagitário em azul indigo e óculos escuros.

Gamzee Makara é um macho do signo de capricórnio. Cabelos baguçados, manchas cinza escuro perto nos olhos e boca, dentes afiados, grandes chifres de cabra, alto, físico mesmo treinado parece que está se deteriorando e sangue roxo escuro. Esta usando calça e blusa quase justa, cinto cinza, sapatos roxo e capricórnio em roxo.

Feferi Peixes é uma fêmea do signo de peixes. Cabelos longos, estatura média, é a troll com um físico mais cheinha, tem guelras nas bochechas, lábios carnudos e sangue roxo avermelhado. Usa uma camisa justa com o símbolo de peixes na cor fuchsia, saia que parece uma toalha colorida de azul claro e verde sendo que roxo claro, botas roxas, cordões de outro, tiara com uma safira no meio.

- Motherfucker. O que aconteceu? Eu não estava morto? Ou fumei uma sem saber? – diz Gamzee.

- Estou viva? – disse Aradia olhando para próprios braços, não acreditando que está viva (foi uma das primeiras a ter morrido). Belisca o próprio braço deixando uma marca fraca de vermelho vinho aonde beliscou.

- Estou vendo? – Terezi tira os óculos e olha para o ambiente – como é possível?

- Eu os trouxe de volta – disse Eridan chamando atenção de todos.

Todos os dez olham para ele.

- Fala sério. Tu não tem essa bola toda para nos ressuscitar – disse Sollux.

- Não vou perder meu tempo te respondendo. O importante é que estamos vivos, isso que importa.

Todo mundo estranhou a resposta do troll de aquário, principalmente Feferi que tem um contato a mais com ele, afinal Eridan é egocêntrico e dificilmente aceitaria um insulto.

- Alias aonde estão os humanos? – pergunta Equius.

- Completaram o jogo. Estão sendo deuses em um universo que criaram.

- Uau. Isso é inacreditável – disse Tavros.

- Tu acredita nisso? – Karkat pergunta para troll de touro.

- Estou andando, porra. Se isso é possível, então eles devem...

- Cadê a Vriska? – grita Terezi chamando atenção de todos. Nepeta e Tavros da um pulo de susto – você disse que ressuscitou todos nós, então cadê ela? – a ex-cega já avança em direção do troll aquático, só que Equius e Gamzee a segura.

Terezi está se referindo da troll fêmea que representa o signo de escorpião.

- Que bom – disse Aradia.

- O que disse, sua puta? – desta vez a troll de libra avança para troll de áries.

- Sejamos francos Terezi. Vriska fez muito mal para nós, ela me matou, aleijou Tavros e até te cegou. Pare de defender ela, só porque ela é seu 'Kimessis'.

Para os trolls a mesma palavra usado para amigo, também para inimigo. Tanto que na questão de parceiro se usa a palavra 'Kimessis' romance para dois inimigos.

- Eu vou te matar.

- Chega – disse Eridan – é por isso que morremos. Não sabemos cooperar um com outro. Quando brigamos já nos matamos. Veja os humanos mesmo sendo tão inferior a gente conseguiram terminar. Isso que falta na gente, um objetivo comum. Primeiro a gente precisa trazer Vriska de volta, querendo ou não ela é a mais forte da gente e pode ser útil. Enquanto a trago de volta a gente pode aprender se tolerar um ao outro.

- Tem alguma sugestão para que isso aconteça? – pergunta Kanaya.

- A gente pode procurar um planeta habitável e morar em um mesmo ambiente como mansão. Dinheiro não é problema, afinal alguns de nós são ricos. Contato dês que a gente não se mata.

- E matar outros seres? – pergunta Terezi.

- A gente precisa aprender a conviver um com outro, mas eu não disse ser bonzinho com outras raças.

- Legal – disse Aradia.

Todos os trolls começam andar. Feferi que está quase atrás olha para as costas do troll de aquário.

"Quando ele ficou tão maduro?" cora em roxo avermelhado.

Enquanto isso Nepeta e Equious estão mais atrás.

-Porque toda essa felicidade? – o maior pergunta para menor.

- Eridan ta perfeito para escrever uma fic.

- Pretende shippar com quem?

- Ainda não sei. Quem sabe com você.

- Mas nem fudendo.

CONTINUA


	2. Chapter 2

- Uau. Aqui é grande – disse Aradia vendo um interior de uma mansão.

Os trolls mais ricos financiaram uma enorme mansão perto do mar em um planeta pequeno chamado Omega que tem uma atmosfera bastante semelhante do planeta Terra e principalmente um sol não nocivo para os moradores. É um planeta que só tem uma flora parecendo que é um jardim e uma fauna de animais de pequeno porte. Perto do planeta existem mais cinco maiores com habitantes bastante hostis (perfeito para descarregar o instinto de matar) que por causa desses vizinhos agressivos conseguiram uma pechincha.

- É aqui que vamos morar, enquanto tento trazer Vriska de volta e a gente aprende conviver um com outro. Podem escolher qualquer um dos quartos, exceto dois em especial que tem canais que ligam com o mar que Feferi e eu vamos decidir quem fica com quarto.

Todos os trolls concordam e entram na mansão.

- É bom está vivo novamente – comenta Tavros pra si mesmo.

- Está bastante animado, né motherfuckers bro? – Gamzee diz atrás do menor.

O troll de touro leva um pequeno susto, mas logo se recompõe.

- Estou sim. Sinto que seremos os próximos que irão zerar o jogo.

- Só não se esforce demais. Ainda o jogo é difícil – faz um cafune no menor que deixa corado amarronzado. Seu coração bate um pouco mais rápido.

O interior da mansão é tão grande como exterior. Um grande salão que interliga dois corretores nos lados esquerdo e direito, uma grande escada luxuosa e moveis como sofás para receber convidados e outros decorativos. Tem quartos na esquerda e em cima. Salão de jogos e cozinha fica a direita. Cada quarto tem um banheiro e tem banheiros próximos das salas. Os trolls vão para os quartos para escolherem seus respectivos quartos.

* * *

><p>- Qual quarto que vai querer? – Eridan pergunta para Feferi.<p>

- Nossa. Você me dando uma oportunidade de escolher meu quarto? Parece que madureceu um pouco – Feferi disse um tom descontraído.

- Eu não sou mais criança – responde com um tom normal. A garota não entende se ele ficou magoado, constrangido ou neutro.

- Quando éramos pequenos você era um pouco mimadinho com as coisas, sempre queria tudo do bom e do melhor – da uma batida de cotovelo no braço do Eridan.

- Minha natureza, minha ambição. Natural para alguém que tem um sangue nobre. Só nunca entendi do porque sempre foi tão boazinha.

- Boazinha como?

- Tipo é amiga todos os trolls mesmos aqueles de sangue inferior ao ponto de ser matesprit de um, nunca se irritou, é sempre tão carinhosa até com os humanos e só matava lusus para alimentar sua lusus.

Os trolls tem um ciclo de vida incomum para os padrões humanos. Todo troll nasce de ovos e tem uma forma larval (essa forma é uma cabeça deles mesmos com corpo de larva aonde a cor varia de acordo com sangue) chamada Grubs. Quando grubs sai do ovo precisa encontrar um "mostro mãe" conhecido como lusus. Normalmente os grubs têm o costume de procurar lusus de cor predominante do seu futuro sangue. Para aqueles que não conseguem morrem. Uma coisa assustadora sobre os trolls que o sangue desses seres tem uma consistência de tinta e é muito usado para fabricação de tinta de caneta ou impressora. Existem algumas lendas urbanas que tem trolls adultos caçam larvas trolls vivos para extrair a tinta, mas nada confirmado, ou será que não?

A lusus de Feferi era um deus das trevas e exigia da troll que o alimentasse com outros lusus deixando muitos trolls órfãs.

- Eu sempre falei Eridan que é importante se você mudasse seria alguém muito melhor.

- Tanto faz. Ainda acho que os outros trolls são inferiores, mas reconheço que precisamos deles para zerar o jogo. É humilhante ver que os humanos, que era muito mais inferiores a qualquer rale de troll, zeraram o jogo, mas mudando de assunto escolha seu quarto?

Feferi ver os dois quartos, ambos luxuosos, mas um deles é maior do que o outro e possui uma área maior aquático. Sua natureza oferecia esse quarto para Eridan, mas sente tentada em ficar com o quarto luxuoso.

- Posso ficar com esse? – pergunta ela.

- A vontade.

- Obrigada Eridan – abraça o troll – você é um amor.

- Sei que isso não vai pagar o fato de eu te de matado e também não espero que você me perdoe um dia. Aproveite o novo quarto – se dirige para o outro quarto.

- Eridan. Eu te perdôo – diz fazendo Eridan virar novamente para Feferi.

- Obrigado. Prometo que nunca vou mais vou interferir nas suas escolhas – vira para dar um sorriso discreto. Logo depois vira e continua seu caminho – e também não irei gastar mais sua energia – logo entra no quarto deixando Feferi com duvida.

O que o troll quis dizer? Ela não entende de imediato. Gostaria de poder conversar com ele mais sobre o que ele falou até lembrar do que a mesma disse.

"Você só fala de você mesmo e eu gastei todas minhas forças para te proteger e aconselhá-lo. Estou cansada".

Lembra das palavras de seu próprio desabafo para o aquariano quando percebeu que nunca conseguiria-lo. Até já perdeu as esperanças que nunca veria Eridan maduro. Porem pelas poucas atitudes que ele demonstrou parece que Feferi estava enganada em nunca ver seu amigo de infância mudado. Isso da uma pequena culpa de ter falado que estava cansada no passado, mas fica animada em querer conhecer o "novo Eridan".

* * *

><p>- Kanaya. Está aí?<p>

- Só um momento Terezi.

A troll de libra foi para o quarto da troll de virgem. Quando a primeira abre, encontra a mesma usando óculos escuros vermelhos e usando bengala.

- Ué? Não tinha retornado a enxergar?

- Voltei, mas sabe descobrir que ver é muito sem graça ver e me ceguei. Eu posso entrar?

- Claro entre – ela abre espaço para a cega entrar. Terezi entra e senta em uma cadeira – o que você deseja.

- Quero saber se sabe o que aconteceu com o ovo meu e de Vriska.

- Você e Vriska, fizeram... – a troll cora.

- Sim, fizemos e apareceu um Drone Imperial.

A reprodução dos trolls é algo bastante diferente da reprodução de qualquer ser vivo na Terra. Os trolls são incapazes de gerar filhotes por si só, eles precisam de dois seres vivos para o processo. Normalmente em uma relação sexual um monstro chamado "Drone Imperial" aparece para um casal troll exigindo o material genético de ambos que são colocadas em um balde comum. Caso o casal se recuse passar um material genético esse monstro mata sem nenhuma hesitação. Depois quando recolhe os matérias genético o Drone Imperial leva para outro monstro chamado "Mãe Larval" que transforma esse material genético em um ovo.

Um esquema de reprodução muito exótico para um ser vivo. Na cultura dos trolls um balde tem um sentido sexual com leves tons de terror, afinal se um troll não achar um parceiro (independo do tipo que é que são quatro no total), corre o risco de receber uma visita do "Drone Imperial" e ser morto pelo mesmo. Claro que nem toda relação sexual é certeza que um mostro vai aparecer e o fato de poder oferecer o material genético mesmo com dois trolls do mesmo sexo ainda aumenta as chances de encontrar um parceiro(a). Independente da fonte genética ainda é capaz de gerar um filhote.

Terezi teve relações sexuais com Vriska e uma delas o Drone Imperial apareceu. Os trolls não nunca criam seus próprios filhotes (é um tabu na cultura deles criar um) e Terezi não está a fim de quebrar a regra, mas por curiosidade quer saber o que aconteceu com seu filho com outra fêmea.

- Eu não sei. Eu vou verificar – Kanaya vai a um computador para entrar contato com seus lusus, que é uma "Mãe Larval". Depois de um cinco minutos a troll dirige para outra – que estranho. Parece que o ovo sumiu.

- Sumiu? Significa que o Grub já é tinta?

- Não. Significa que o ovo sumiu antes mesmo de um grub sair de lá.

- Existe algo que rouba os ovos?

- Não, mas alguns quebram, mas é muito difícil de sumir. Será que minha lusus esqueceu?

- Droga.

- Por que queria esse troll?

- Queria saber se ela não está viva e está criando esse grub.

- Vriska sendo lusus? Acho difícil dela ser uma, afinal ela é... Vriska.

- Aonde Vriska se meteu? Por que Eridan não a trouxe de volta? Só porque ela deixou de ser kismesis dele?

- Não acho que ele fez isso de propósito. Eu não sou de conversar com ele, mas parece que ele não faria algo assim. Afinal se ele ressuscitou Sollux que ficou com Feferi, por que ele não ressuscitaria Vriska? Até me espanto de ter me ressuscitado, afinal fui eu que matei ele.

- Eu não sei, só sei que vou esfolar vivo se ele não a trazer de volta.

- Se você chegar primeiro do Drone Imperial, talvez consiga.

- Ah é! O cara é virjão.

- Será mesmo? Minha lusus falou que o grub dele com Vriska já virou troll.

- O QUE?

- Brincadeira. De qualquer jeito se ele não arrumar alguém logo, pode morrer.

- Duvido muito dele consiga alguém. É um fracassado hoje e sempre será.

-Cuidado! Você pode entrar no quadrante dele.

- Se livra conversa. Nem fudendo eu seria um matesprit , moirail ou auspistice dele. E eu já tenho meu kismesis.

Os trolls têm quatro tipos de romances: matesprit é um tipo de romance de amor, moirail é uma amizade bromance ou amizade colorida onde um ajuda o outro em seus outros romances (e ajudam a acalmar um ao outro quando o menos controlado sente raiva), kismesis é um romance de ódio e aupistice é um tipo de romance igual ao matesprit ou kismesis, porém necessita de um terceiro troll que impeça do casal se matar ou por ciúmes doentios ou por ódio intenso.

- Espero que consiga. Eu nunca mais vou poder encontrar meu matesprit – Kanaya fala com uma voz triste.

Kayana foi uma das trolls que teve uma relação com os humanos. Rose Lalonde foi uma das humanas que zerou o jogo.

- Talvez Eridan possa arrumar um jeito de levá-la para o universo que ela criou com os outros humanos. Porém ela estará como deusa lá, isso é um problema?

- Não. Eu gostaria de pelo menos vê-la novamente – responde com um sorriso sincero.

"Eu não me contento apenas de ver a Vriska" pensa a cega.

* * *

><p>Eridan estava ligando seu computador para pesquisar sobre quando escuta alguém batendo na porta do seu novo quarto.<p>

"Será que Feferi quer trocar de quarto?" pensa o rapaz.

Quando abre a porta se depara com Nepeta toda sorridente. Isso confunde muito aquariano, afinal nunca trocaram algumas palavras. O máximo que teve de contato foi quando salvou ela certa vez. Já teve uma quedinha pela troll, mas nunca chegou a tentar, afinal sabia que a troll não ia com sua cara.

"Quem já foi com minha cara?" pensa Eridan rindo da sua própria desgraça. Lembra quando era vivo era desesperado para encontrar alguém, mas agora meio que aceitou sua condição.

- O que deseja?

- Eu queria agradecer por ter me ressuscitado e os outros.

- De nada.

Nepeta ainda encara Eridan com sorriso nos lábios. O rapaz não entende muito.

- Deseja alguma coisa Nepeta?

- Queria saber se ainda descobriu o paradeiro da Vriska.

- Não sabia que se preocupava com ela.

- Eu não me preocupo. Pra falar verdade, eu tenho medo, mas ela é tão bonitinha quando está com Terezi.

- Eu não tenho medo. Já tive meus desentendimentos com ela, mas gosto dela.

- Você a ama? – os olhos da troll brilham.

- Não chego a amar, mas tenho uma pequena admiração, tanto que já fui kismesis dela. É uma pena que o relacionamento não deu muito certo.

- Isso é tão lindo. Sabe você não é tão irritante como eu pensava.

- Obrigado, eu acho. Aliás posso fazer um pedido?

- Qual é?

- Por favor, não escreva mais fanfics de mim com Sollux. Não tem sentido de eu ficar com ele.

- Ta legal – a troll fica envergonhada, afinal 'Erisol' (nome que ela deu para combinação de Eridan e Sollux) não é dos seus favoritos, mas agora confirmando que o mesmo não era tão ruim como Equius

- Desculpe incomodar senhor Ampora, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas com a Nepeta – Equius se aproxima nos dois. Seu tom de voz é bastante irônico.

- Faça o que quiser. Tchau Nepeta.

- Tchau Eridan.

O aquariano fecha a porta do quarto. Logo o sagitariano pega no braço da menor e puxa um pouco distante da porta do quarto.

- O que eu falei sobre se aproximar de Eridan? – fala o troll mais alto.

- Que nunca devia chegar perto dele.

- Então porque se aproximou dele?

- Porque já sou grandinha.

- Já esqueceu que ele matou Kanaya e Feferi?

- Mas Kanaya ressuscitou e matou ele, mesmo assim ele a ressuscitou sem nenhum ressentimento. Aliás por que estou morando com o mesmo teto que o Gamzee. Ele me matou.

- O que aconteceu com você? Por que está tão rebelde?

- Eu cresci Equius. Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha frágil. Agora me da licença que vou escrever uma fanfic – sai pulando – com quem eu shippo o Eridan agora? Já sei, com Kanaya. Deve ser lindo o amor dos dois – sai falando pra si mesma.

Equius fica pasmo com as palavras da Nepeta.

"Maldito Eridan. Mal trocou palavras com Nepeta e a já contaminou" o troll aperta o punho segurando para não bater na parede.

CONTINUA

Esse foi uma atualização rápida (tive um acesso de criatividade). Gostaria de agradecer a L371C14 que está betando a fanfic. Esqueci de falar, mas essa fanfic é uma historia paralela com a fanfic "Senhores de Zaron" que é um crossover de South Park com Homestuck. Para aqueles querem saber o que aconteceu com Vriska ela ta lá.

Espero que gostem do capitulo, até próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Não era assim que esperava, pensa Caliborn enquanto fugia em forma de serpente para ganhar mobilidade já que sua perna mecânica foi quebrada. O mais surpreendente que não sabe o que está perseguindo. Só sabe que é forte suficiente para anular todos seus poderes como Lord do Tempo.

Caliborn é um Cherub, uma raça humanóides de seres répteis, mais preciso, homens cobras. Incrível que no seu nascimento dois seres compartilham o mesmo corpo, que no caso Caliborn tinha que compartilhar com Calliope. É natural que esses dois seres tenham que se matar cedo ou tarde um dia, afinal isso faz parte de sua espécie e Caliborn matou Calliope para ter finalmente sua liberdade.

Seu futuro seria garantido, se tornaria o ser mais poderoso que já existiu e assumiria o nome "Lord English" e seria a maior ameaça do universo. "Seria", porém um misterioso ser anda o perseguindo. Quebrou sua perna mecânica sem ao mesmo tocar e ainda anulou todo seu poder de controle do tempo. Tudo que resta é fugir com a forma de cobra gigante, usada muito para sua espécie para acasalamento. A única coisa que vê é uma sombra que o persegue que lembra muito um tipo de anjo.

Quando se encontra encurralado assume sua forma humanóide. Um ser todo verde, com dentes superiores para fora (sendo o canino direito é postiço em dourado), camisa preta com um 'U' cinza tendo um '~' em vermelho passando no meio da letra, uma gravata borboleta vermelha, calça verde com suspensório da mesma cor, sapato cinza, sem a perna direita, círculos desenhados nas bochechas em vermelho, olhos vermelhos e sem cabelo. Assume uma postura ofensiva, apesar de que está morrendo de medo.

- Quem é você? Se afaste de mim, sua desgraça! – fala em total desespero.

O ser misterioso aterrissa na frente de Caliborn que finalmente tem a oportunidade de encontrar cara a cara seu perseguidor.

- Você. É impossível. Como pode existir com um corpo? – Caliborn fica pasmo. Ele conhece seu perseguidor muito bem. O mesmo não fala nada e só da alguns passos para frente. – Para trás. Não me toque. Eu tenho o direito de está vivo, eu sobrevivi. Agora me deixe.

- Como é divertido ver seu medo.

Caliborn estranhou a voz do perseguidor. Uma voz bastante conhecido para ele. Uma voz que nunca pensou em escutar em terceira pessoa. Toda essa confusão mental foi mais terrível que a dor da morte. O maior ergue o menor pelo crânio com uma mão do perseguidor que sem dificuldade reduz a cabeça da vitima em miolos espatifados.

* * *

><p>Nunca imaginaria que estaria vivo novamente, assim como também voltaria a ver novamente. Sollux também nunca pensava que veria Aradia viva novamente.<p>

Mesmo sabendo que foi controlado por Vriska, ainda sente culpado pela morte de sua primeira Matesprit. Mais que tudo quer falar com ela novamente, poder abraçar e poder compartilhar todas as emoções possíveis mesmo como um amigo.

Chega ao quarto da troll de áries para poder conversar com ela a sós, depois de tanto tempo, mas para sua surpresa encontra ela chorando.

Aradia estando morta por tanto tempo, muitos sentimentos deixou de sentir, afinal como fantasma sentimentos de troll já são irrelevantes e agora sente toda dor que como fantasma era impossível de sentir. Primeiro uma pequena felicidade de saber como é a experiência de morrer já que depois de arqueologia a morte é o assunto que mais interessa para ela. O que mais machuca ela é lembrar de suas atitudes como fantasma.

Para o inicio lembrar como tratou seu matesprit, Sollux, quando estava como fantasma. Todas as palavras frias que falou para o troll como se toda química que existiu entre eles nunca tivesse existido. Podia ver o troll de gêmeos sofrer e quase se desesperar. Aradia reconhece se não fosse por Feferi talvez Sollux tivesse entrado em loucura e trolls nesse estado são bastante perigosos (Gamzee e Eridan são prova disso).

Como condenar seu ex-matesprit encontrar outra que foi justamente a própria Feferi? Mesmo se fosse para se comparar com a troll de peixes vê que tem muitas desvantagens. Sangue nobre (fato tão valorizado para a cultura da sua espécie), sendo a troll mais rica entre os doze, tem a personalidade mais pacifica de todos e ainda uma beleza incomum que até própria Aradia gostaria de ter um quadrante com ela.

Como condenar alguém que tomou o que era dela, sendo que a mesma desprezou? Com que direito tem de sentir ciúmes?

- Aradia? – escuta seu nome assim como sente o toque de uma mão no seu ombro. Ela sabe a tonalidade da voz e até o toque de quem é.

- Vai embora, Sollux. Me deixa em paz.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com você? Eu sei que é triste ser ressuscitado pelo Eridan, mas pelo menos todos nós estamos vivos.

Ela suspira, seu parceiro e amigo nunca foi bom em consolar as pessoas.

- Não é isso do porque estou chorando.

- Não? Qual é o motivo?

- Você.

- Eu? O que eu fiz?

- Não foi você, mas fui eu. Como fantasma fui muito má com você.

- Não fique assim. Sei que passei uma solidão muito grande em não poder conversar com você que quase nem tive vontade mais de viver por sua causa, mas tudo isso já passou – Sollux tenta consolar Aradia, mas faz a troll chorar muito mais.

- Você não está ajudando.

- Desculpe.

- Por que não vai para sua matesprit?

- Mas você é minha matesprit.

As palavras do troll faz ela parar de chorar. Antes estava vermelha de tanto chorar (uma tonalidade vermelho vinho, não vermelho como um humano ficaria), agora fica vermelha por ficar envergonhada. Não esperava que Sollux fizesse essa afirmação.

- E Feferi? – pergunta com insegurança.

- Ah é. Tem ela, agora eu não sei o que fazer. Tá certo que ela é mais bonita, tem mais curvas, é rica... – Sollux é interrompido com um tapa que recebeu no rosto.

- Seu bobo – olha com raiva – pelo menos você é meu bobo – puxa o troll para um beijo. Algo muito esperado pelo casal. Um beijo cheio de vontade e saudade, afinal há muito tempo que o casal sentia falta desse contato.

Sem os dois saberem tudo foi presenciado por Feferi que estava espionando tudo pela a brecha da porta do quarto da troll de áries. Sua intenção era procurar o troll de gêmeos para voltar com seu relacionamento, mas viu que a troll de áries chegou antes do que ela.

Apesar de ter uma leve tristeza, sente muito feliz pelo os dois estarem juntos novamente. Feferi ajudou muito Sollux se recuperar quando Aradia morreu. Esse grau de intimidade que abriu espaço para os dois fossem matesprit, mas por um curto período de tempo, afinal morreu nas mãos de Eridan quando o troll aquariano se descontrolou.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi ter achado a atitude muito infantil do troll de aquário ter se descontrolado, mas vendo agora isso conspirou para que nos dias de hoje ela não tivesse um atrito com Aradia. Como seu relacionamento foi curto com troll de gêmeos não criou sentimentos fortes suficientes para inibir o sentimento dele pela Aradia. Até vai mais além: não foi suficiente até para criar sentimentos fortes pelo Sollux.

Tudo deu certo no final das contas, mas por que ainda sente que tem algo que não foi resolvido?

De repente algo tira sua concentração quando escuta um barulho de impacto na mansão. Faz a troll ficar em alerta.

- O que está acontecendo? – Aradia sai do quarto junto com Sollux.

- Eu não sei, mas parece que o barulho veio na entrada.

- E o que a gente está esperando?

O trio corre para entrada e encontra uma cena que até deixam eles aterrorizados. Gamzee está sóbrio.

O troll do signo de capricórnio em seu normal é alguém muito pacifico, porém para ele estar assim precisa está drogado sempre. Os trolls usam uma droga para poderem dormir sem ter pesadelo, afinal se tiver um é capaz deles matarem alguém por perto sem querer. Não é muito diferente dos humanos que por instinto tem uma dependência para cafeína, porém quando alguém toma demais tem sérios problemas. É a mesma coisa para Gamzee. O uso da droga foi tão intenso que a falta dela causa uma instabilidade que o torna um dos trolls mais frios e assassinos existentes.

Isso que encontra. Gamzee gritando alto, Tavros no chão com o rosto machucado (que para a surpresa de todos, ainda está vivo), enquanto Equius se aproxima rápido para tentar segurá-lo. A palavra chave tentar, porém mesmo parecendo que o troll de sagitário tem força física superior é o capricórnio que tem a maior força física entre os trolls.

Pouco a pouco outros trolls começam chegar como Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya e Nepeta.

- Nepeta, não! – disse Equius em desespero.

Assim como Gamzee ver a troll de leão parte em uma rápida investida. Todo mundo fica em choque e sente incapaz de agir. Nepeta ainda sente incapaz de desviar do golpe.

Seria uma morte prematura para alguém que acabou de ressuscitar, mas novamente a palavra chave seria, porque algo salva a troll. Eridan aparece na frente dela e defende o soco de Gamzee com a palma da mão. Todos os 10 trolls arregalam os olhos quando vêem o aquariano segurar o soco do capricorniano com uma mão. Mesmo que o defensor tenha um sangue muito mais nobre que o atacante, ainda sim o segundo tem uma força física superior.

Gamzee ainda é um Bardo da Raiva e tem habilidades de manipular a raiva das outras pessoas de forma impressiva, tanto pode aumentar a coragem de alguém como causa medo extremo. Eridan como Príncipe da Esperança conseguiu segurar o soco por justamente ter destruído a 'esperança do soco' ter funcionado. Em modo pratico os poderes do aquariano inibiu boa parte da vontade de aplicar o soco que permitiu segurar o golpe com grande facilidade.

Ignorando todas as expectativas dos outros trolls, Eridan derruba Gamzee no chão, pisa na mão dele que induz gritar de dor. Com a boca aberta o aquariano coloca a droga na boca dele. Não demora muito para fazer efeito.

- Você está bem? – Eridan sai de cima da mão do troll.

- Motherfucker Brother. O que aconteceu? – pergunta agora todo tranqüilo.

- Digamos que você caiu no chão. Quer ajuda pra se levantar? - estende a mão.

- Valeu.

- Falando nisso tem algumas ervas na cozinha que pode da uma substituída no consumo do slime.

- Vou experimentar. Você ta sendo muito brother – Gamzee abraça Eridan.

- Se me dá licença eu vou retornar para meu quarto – Eridan sai do lugar deixando os 11 trolls sozinhos.

Gamzee não está sabendo, mas os dez trolls ainda estão tentando entender o que aconteceu. Eridan defendendo o soco do capricórnio facilmente? Que lógica é essa? Ainda mais não fez nem questão de se exibir para todos com essa façanha. Alguns trolls ainda se perguntam se aquele é o verdadeiro Eridan ou alguém que está assumindo a forma física.

Feferi que mais conhece o troll sabe que é o verdadeiro. Tem que admitir que está gostando desse lado maduro dele, porem está se preocupando que ele está se isolando demais. Mesmo gostando da nova maturidade está sentindo falta do seu amigo de infância cheio de energia.

CONTINUA

Esse foi mais uma atualização. Se estão questionando porque o Eridan está sendo 'foda', porque estou fazendo ele 'foda' mesmo. Motivo? Por ele ser o troll que representa o meu signo. Acho sacanagem do Hussie não da valor para o meu signo, fazendo ele não se da bem com ninguém e sumir com ele (morreu nas mãos da Kanaya e nunca mais deu as caras). Pelo menos ele é melhor que Cronus e o Dualscar (outras decepções para um aquariano).

Claro que não vou fazer ser superior, mas vai ter seus momentos de gloria na fic. Para quem não conhece meu estilo de escrever também escrevo muitas cenas angustias e todos os trolls vão ter seus sentimentos retratado na fic.

E também um pouco de mistério para aguçar a curiosidade.

Até a próxima


	4. Chapter 4

A confusão acaba tão rápido como começou quase Nepeta morta novamente pelo descontrole de Gamzee, mas Eridan conseguiu controlar a situação batendo de frente com a força do capricorniano. Existiu uma pequena trapaça do aquariano que estava escondido já usando seu poder de destruir a esperança da vitima antes de medir forças, mas mesmo assim não tira o mérito do troll, afinal foi a maneira não letal que encontrou. Encarar de frente implicaria em uma luta mais demorada e o resultado seria com uma morte (no mínimo).

O que muitos esqueceram, por causa do calor do momento, foi que Tavros ainda está no chão, consciente, mas estava surpreso que seu amigo foi domado. Está mais surpreso ainda por ter ferimentos leves, depois de ter recebido um soco de Gamzee, afinal o capricorniano é conhecido por sua incrível força.

- Ei motherfucker. Como se machucou? – pergunta uma voz tirando sua concentração.

- Hã? Gamzee? – disse saindo do transe – apenas estava na hora errada e no lugar errado, mas não foi nada demais – disse ocultando o fato que se machucou por causa pelo troll.

- Parece que foi um machucado feio, precisa tratar – subitamente Gamzee pega Tavros no colo – vamos para cozinha.

- Ei - Tavros cora em marrom – não precisa me levar. Já consigo andar.

- Eu sei, mas até que é divertido te levar no colo. Parece que estou levando uma princesa - Tavros cora mais ainda.

O maior leva o menor para cozinha, faz sentar o taurino em uma cadeira e pega um kit de primeiro socorros. Gamzee retorna para Tavros, pega um algodão molhando com água destinada e passa no local aonde o menor recebeu impacto que involuntariamente derrama algumas lágrimas. Em uma atitude de carinho Gamzee apoia a outra mão na face do troll menor e com polegar seca as lágrimas. Terminado de limpar as feridas, pega um tipo de pomada e passa com os dedos no local. O remédio tem efeitos curativos que já tiram a mancha da pancada.

- Vai sentir um pouco de dor, mas vai passar. Desejo melhoras – Gamzee da um beijo na testa de Tavros.

O coração de Tavros dispara e fica quase totalmente marrom de tanta vergonha. Vendo que o capricorniano está abrindo os armários em busca de algumas ervas que aquariano comentou. Ainda se pergunta como sobreviveu ao soco.

* * *

><p>Passa uns dois dias e a mansão que os trolls estão morando está tranqüila. Nada de grave aconteceu, após quando Gamzee ficou sóbrio. Só Eridan que está ausente já que saiu do planeta com uma pequena nave para resolver alguns assuntos. A única novidade é o retorno do matespritship de Sollux e Aradia. Muitos trolls se questionavam se Feferi tomaria uma posição agressiva em relação a isso, mas parece que a pisciana acertou de uma boa.<p>

Com essa nova novidade mexeu com dois trolls em especial: Nepeta que está fazendo uma fanfic com o recém casal e Karkat que está na frente do seu computador procurando algumas séries românticas para assistir. Segundo ele, material de pesquisa para entender o mistérios de um romance troll. Todos os passos precisam ser analisados de todas as formas para só assim atingir a perfeição de um quadrante, segundo Karkat. E quem sabe ele finalmente possa realizar um dos seus sonhos: ter um quadrante com Terezi, só ainda não decidiu qual ainda.

Porém suas pesquisas não está tendo resultado. Não está achando séries românticas para baixar. Nem nos sites pagos e nem dos piratas (o mais famoso site troll pirata é o HYPERLINK " /"themindfangbay. troll). Por duas horas estava tentando achar novas séries e não achava nenhum link ativo.

- Pelo menos "Um maluco do Pedaço" posso encontrar... – buscando sua série favorita de humor. Depois de uns quinze minutos procurando não encontra nada – quem foi o infeliz desgraçado que está sumindo com todo seriado que eu gosto? – pensa um pouco até quando vem um nome na sua cabeça – Sollux – saí correndo para o quarto do geminiano.

Sollux Captor, entre os doze trolls, é o troll hacker. Seu quarto parece um enorme servidor cheio de fios vermelhos e azuis ligado a um grande computador central que ele usa. Ele estava navegando nas camadas mais profunda da internet, chamada de Deep Web, para conseguir mais informações de como invadir um sistema até quando vê a porta do seu quarto sendo aberta com força.

- O que você fez com minhas séries, seu maldito – Karkat entra com tudo. Sollux digita algumas coisas antes de dar atenção do canceriano.

- Eu não sei do que você tá falando – da uma rápida olhada no menor.

- Sabe sim. Estou mais de duas horas tentando baixar alguma coisa e não consigo.

- Hum... eu só estou a dois dias vivo, então não fui eu. Se fosse eu deixaria uma assinatura digital minha. Vejamos – digita algumas coisas até aparecer um pouco de texto em sua tela – parece que tem alguém que anda deletando diversas séries por algum tempo. Isso é um desafio – sorri – então Karkat – dirige suas palavras para o menor – Vou ver o que posso fazer pra te ajudar. Só fique lembrando que não sou eu. Agora se me dá licença tenho muito que fazer – Sollux "pede educadamente". Está em aspas, porque os olhos do troll começaram brilhar e quando isso acontece está preparando para soltar um laser pelos olhos.

- Tá bom, mas tô de olho – Karkat sai do quarto ainda com raiva – quem será que deletou as séries da internet? – pensa um pouco – deve ser a Vriska. Aquela puta. Some e leva todas às séries com ela.

De repente Karkat leva um golpe na sua canela que faz sentir muita dor.

- Com licença. Cega passando – disse Terezi passando.

- Tudo bem. Não doeu – Karkat está fazendo de tudo para parecer que não está com dor. Sorte que a troll não consegue ver.

Ele entende que pode ter sido um acidente. Só que nem desconfia que não foi acidente. Terezi escutou o canceriano falando mal de sua kismesis. Tirando o momento de travessura, precisa manter seu foco. Está na hora de exigir algumas atitudes de um troll.

Eridan está no seu quarto organizando todo material que conseguiu sobre Sburb e dimensões. Desconfia que Vriska já esteja viva, mas aonde ela está? Afinal se tivesse morta teria ressuscitado, mas será que a forma fantasma foi destruída? Isso pode complicar mais as coisas. Pior que até entrou contato com os trolls alfas, que são trolls de uma dimensão alfa. Basicamente é um universo aonde pode encontrar seu ancestral e dos outros 11 ainda jovens e ele junto com os outros são ancestrais desses trolls. Não conseguiu entrar em contato. Parece que os humanos alfas conseguiram zerar o jogo e os trolls escolheram irem para o universo deles.

Precisa da escorpiana para completar o jogo. Desde quando soube que os humanos zeraram o Sburb que a ideia de completar também está martelando na sua cabeça. Para o aquariano esse objetivo é sua única chance de ser feliz. Tirando seu lusus, ninguém o ama ou gosta da sua presença, a prova disso é que ninguém como fantasma falou com ele. Não se dá bem com nenhum troll dos doze, não é valorizado nem como ameaça. Sem contar que suas ações impediram de qualquer aproximação.

Feferi já deixou claro quatro anos atrás que sua presença a desgasta. Nepeta toma distância. Sollux não deu bola como rival. Karkat demonstrou nojo quando aquariano comentou que canceriano estava dando em cima dele. Kanaya pode matá-lo se aproximar (com toda razão já que sua única frenesi destruiu o ovo de uma nova "Mãe Larva"). Vriska o dispensou.

Com a escorpiana foi algo mais profundo, afinal ela foi sua kismesis. Só que em vez de trazer uma satisfação pelo passado trás sofrimento. Foi ótimo poder ficar com alguém, até tido seu primeiro beijo e ter perdido a virgindade, o problema que Vriska nunca se referia o aquariano como Eridan, mas sim como "Dualscar" (nome do seu ancestral). É fato que só conseguiu ser kismesis dela porque ambos queriam seguir os passos dos seus ancestrais que foram kismesis. Só que sua ex-parceira era mais radical quanto seguir os passos de sua ancestral.

Qual é a sensação de estar em um relacionamento sendo que seu parceiro busca outra pessoa? Eridan lutou muito para fazer que Vriska veja o "Eridan" e não o "Dualscar", mas no final o aquariano falhou. Não foi competente em manter seu kismesistude, assim como não foi competente em manter sua amizade com Feferi.

A pisciana seria a parceira perfeita para Eridan, mas todas suas tentativas não deram certo. Ela nunca viu as intenções dele de conquistá-la e por fim teve que ver ela indo nos braços de outro troll, alguém que acha muito inferior para ela. Reconhece que errou muito com sua ex-amiga e por falta de maturidade eliminou todas as possibilidades de conquistá-la. Por fim, a matou friamente por não ter aceitado a escolha dela e o mais surpreendente que Feferi o perdoou. Uma atitude nobre, mas que condena ainda mais Eridan já que essa ação joga na cara que é superior a qualquer ressentimento, segundo o próprio.

Sempre deixou claro que seu orgulho e vaidade eram marcas registradas dele, porém lá no fundo sente que é o troll mais abominável dos 12. Alguém cujos pecados são imperdoáveis. Alguém incapaz de manter um quadrante. Alguém que nem mesmo merece o ódio dos outros, apenas o desprezo. Que irônico pensar que possui o segundo sangue mais nobre, possui riquezas incalculáveis e mesmo assim ser desprezado.

Poderia mudar isso, mudar seu comportamento, tentar ser mais gentil, porém mesmo que apague até as memórias dos outros ainda sim Eridan acha que não é possível. Porque o aquariano guarda um grande segredo. Algo que só os trolls aquáticos têm: uma "segunda forma". Ele tem medo de ser ridicularizado se esse segredo for revelado, o que impede de se aproximar até cujos trolls tem sangue inferior. E também tem a preocupação que Feferi seja afetada, afinal ela também tem uma "segunda forma".

Irônico que sua classe seja justamente o "Príncipe da Esperança", mas o nome não inspira nem um pouco o sentimento da esperança já que sua classe foca em destruir esse sentimento. Com prática consegue inspirar um pouco a esperança para seus alvos, mas basicamente sabe mais em destruir do que criar. Não tem expectativa de sua condição social mude e é inevitável ser vitima do "Drone Imperial" e sua única esperança é zerar um jogo.

Criar seu próprio universo, suas próprias formas de vida, de ser adorado e amado é a única motivação que sobrou para o aquariano. Não importa que Vriska nem dá valor pelo seus esforços que esteja de volta. Não importa se os outros não trocarem a palavra. Não importa de até submeter à trolls mais inferiores. Não importa em ver Feferi nos braços de outro. Não importa de perder sua riqueza, seu estilo de vida, sua habilidade aquática ou parte do corpo. Tudo que importa é seu objetivo de ser deus e nada mais. Mesmo que sua existência passe como suspiro no tempo, ainda sim vai tentar o impossível.

Sua concentração é interrompida quando chega em uma batida da porta. Assim que a abre, encontra a troll de libra.

- Quero falar com você – disse entrando.

- O que você quer? – respira fundo para esquecer a tristeza que estava passando momentos atrás.

- Quero Vriska. Você ainda não ressuscitou ela.

- Estou providenciando isso.

- Parece que está acomodado, afinal você tem agora o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.

- Não faz a mínima ideia como fiz para trazer todo mundo de volta – Eridan ri.

- Qual é a graça?

- Parece que não se deu o trabalho de pesquisar como ressuscitei – se sentou em uma cadeira luxuosa.

- Sinceramente, tô pouco me lixando com isso – senta na cama do troll.

- Aliás, não tinha voltado a enxergar?

- Estava achando muito chato ver, por isso que me ceguei.

- Que estranho isso.

- Não ver me faz ficar mais próximo da minha lusus e perto da Vriska.

- Perto da Vriska?

- Você não entenderia.

- Posso tentar. Esqueceu que já fui kismesis dela?

- Garanto que você não sabe de nada dela.

- Posso não saber tudo, mas sei de muita coisa.

- Como o que?

- Por exemplo, sei que ela tem uma tatuagem com o número oito da virilha direita em azul.

- Como você sabe? – Terezi levantou de uma vez.

- Acho que é meio óbvio a resposta.

- Não pode ser. Como um fracasso como você vai... vai...

- Por causa de meu ancestral e do dela serem kismesis.

- Dane-se esse lance de ancestrais. Essa porra não existe.

- Encontramos com a ancestral da Feferi, porque os outros não existiram? Não importa mais. Isso foi o passado assim como meu relacionamento com Vriska.

- Bom sempre se lembrar isso – Terezi se senta agora mais calma – agora traga minha kismesis de volta.

- Sabe qual é a recompensa dos quem ajudam os campeões do Sburb é a oportunidade de jogar novamente com nível mais fácil ou participar do universo criado pelos campeões.

- E o que isso tem haver com Vriska?

- Em caso de morte dos participantes tem o direito de ressuscitar e restituir todo perda física. Eu apenas reivindiquei esse direito.

- E por que não reivindicou o direito da Vriska viver?

- Aí que tá. Eu fiz isso. Funcionou com a gente, mas não com ela. Eu clamei até ficar rouco para trazer de volta e nada. Por isso que passei dois dias fora. Para poder juntar o máximo de material possível pra trazer Vriska de volta.

Terezi sente o cheiro dos livros e alguns materiais de plásticos como CDs, DVDs e pendrives. Parece que Eridan está se esforçando.

- Por que quer trazer a Vriska de volta?

- Os humanos zeraram o jogo sendo muito inferior a nossa raça. Talvez se nós unirmos forças conseguiremos vencer o jogo.

- Meio difícil todos cooperarem juntos.

- Vencemos Black King juntos, então acho que é possível. Ainda mais que Lord English está morto, vai ser fácil.

- Imaginou a possibilidade de mesmo que a gente coopere entre si não seja suficiente para zerar o jogo.

- Sim, mas estou determinado. Se morrer tentando pelo menos fiz alguma coisa. Não importa em cooperar com trolls de sangue inferior, não importa se ninguém falar comigo, não importa se me odiarem, tudo que quero é ser um deus e nada mais.

- E por que quer tanto isso?

- Por que quer tanto Vriska?

Os dois se encaram. Mesmo cega a troll de libra foca diretamente nos olhos do troll de aquário. Pareciam que os dois qualquer momento entrariam em guerra. Um silêncio que tudo vai depender da atitude de um.

- Está bem. Vou te ajudar encontrar Vriska. Eu só quero ela e nada mais. Posso até de ajudar a zerar o jogo, mas não vou me arriscar tanto. Se você tentar tirá-la de mim vai saber que a raiva da Kanaya é uma brisa fresca comparada a minha.

- Não se preocupe eu não vou tomar seu lugar de kismesis dela e nem mendigar ser outro quadrante dela. Já passei por isso e não quero repetir a experiência.

Os dois trolls sorriem. E começam a estudar como trazer a troll de escorpião de volta.

CONTINUA

Demorei mais um pouquinho pra postar, mas finalmente atualizei. Fazia um tempinho que não escrevia algo angustia, dês quando finalizei minha fic chamada Brotherhood (essa é da categoria de South Park).

Recentemente pensei em uma teoria de Homestuck que me fez explodir a cabeça: a possibilidade de Eridan e Feferi terem uma "segunda forma". Pior que fazendo as conexões pode ser bem possível.

Também focando já começando formar os casais como Gamzee x Tavros e Eridan e Terezi. Só uma previa. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Até a próxima.


End file.
